Some users of devices with electronic visual displays suffer from presbyopia, which results in difficulty focusing on nearby objects. This can produce eyestrain when reading text or viewing images at close range. Generally presbyopia is treated using corrective lenses such as reading glasses. Often, these reading glasses are worn intermittently. If a user unexpectedly needs to view an electronic visual display, reading glasses may not be conveniently available. For example, a mobile phone rings and a user would like to read the caller ID but her reading glasses are in another room or in a purse.
Although many devices with electronic visual displays have settings that can be adjusted to display text using larger font sizes, often a user must first navigate through a menu that is displayed using “normal” font sizes. Thus, ironically, the process of increasing font sizes to address reading difficulties becomes burdensome.
Further complications result when a user sometimes would like larger font sizes and sometimes would like smaller font sizes. Thus, there is an opportunity to accommodate users with presbyopia such that electronic visual displays are easier to read.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.